Trent Ikithon
|CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Human |Age = 70s |Languages = Common |Place = Zadash Rexxentrum |Connections = Cerberus Assembly (Member) |Status = Alive |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 3 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = true |C10App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = TrentIkithon |FanArt = }} is the Archmage of Civil Influence for the Cerberus Assembly in Rexxentrum . As an NPC is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Trent is described as an older gentleman in his seventies. His skin is slightly jaundiced and yellow in color which stands out against the usual pigmentation in the Dwendalian Empire. He is bald on top but has long grey-white hair that goes past his shoulders. He often wears white-gold robes. Personality Trent has to care about appearances; as the Archmage of Civil Influence for the Dwendalian Empire, he is in charge of Empire propaganda and constructs the face of the empire in upper echelon circles. He is also shown to be quick to put on a friendly face at a party despite seconds earlier looking disgruntled about having to attend it. Caleb describes him as cruel, hurting his students to toughen them up. Caleb says Trent was willing to manipulate them by modifying their memories, showing a ruthless devotion to grooming young people into being strong mages who are fanatically loyal to the Empire. Trent has a blunt interrogatory nature, being unafraid to ask probing questions of people he has just met. Biography Background At some point in his life, Trent Ikithon was made the Archmage of Civil Influence for the Cerberus Assembly. He was placed in charge of propaganda for the Dwendalian Empire. After a year of studying at the main school in the Soltryce Academy, the three adolscent students from Blumenthal: Eodwulf, Astridhttps://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/1017474788158332929?s=19 and Caleb Widogast were handpicked by Trent to be his personal students. He became their personal tutor and took them to his home out in the countryside where he began training them. He told them that they were going to keep the Dwendalian Empire strong. He was a cruel teacher who hurt them by forcing them to go through extreme circumstances to toughen them up. Wanting to test his students' allegiance to the Empire he brought in strangers - traitors to the Empire - and had his students torture and kill them. During their time under his tutelage, he implanted false memories into the minds of his students that they overheard their parents speaking of revolution against the Empire. After months of having them execute various dissidents, traitors and deviants the students were ready to graduate. He summoned them and explained to them that their final test of allegiance would be to kill their "revolutionary" parents. Eodwulf murdered his parents personally, Astrid poisoned her parents over dinner and Caleb set his home on fire with his parents inside. When Caleb heard his parents screaming he went insane and had to be committed to a mental asylum. Trent stationed a person at the asylum to watch Caleb. Five years ago, Caleb recovered and killed this person, stealing from them a necklace that prevented scrying so Ikithon wouldn't be able to locate him. ' ' Trent is seen floating in the sky during the Xhorhasian attack on the Zauber Spire. He is one of the two figures that pursued the Xhorhasian assassins out of the Spire, firing bolts of energy towards them. He flew above the chaotic streets in the aftermath of the attack seeking out the Xhorhasians. Trent spotted one of the assassins and killed them with a bolt of lightning right in front of The Mighty Nein. ' ' Trent is sitting next to Oremid Hass at the Victory Pit tournament and watches The Mighty Nein's victory. ' ' At the afterparty of the Victory Pit, Oremid Hass talked with Trent Ikithon on the balcony. They were approached by Beau and Yasha. Trent congratulated them on their victory, but upon closer inspecting Yasha began to interrogate her questioning where she was from, where she grew up and how long she had lived in the empire. Yasha answered honestly that she was from Xhorhas and had only been in the empire for 8 months. He ignored Beau's attempts to defend Yasha, instead questioning why she decided to leave. Yasha responded that Xhorhas was an uncomfortable marsh that was awful to live in. Trent cast some unknown spell on Yasha before telling her he was glad she was fighting on the Empire's side, subtly warning her not to stray from that path. He shook her hand and told her that he found her intruging. When Beau spoke up he questioned whether she was Cobalt Soul. At this point, Oremid stepped forward and politely asked for him to cease his interrogation of the two women. Yasha asked if Oremid and Trent knew what they were fighting in Xhorhas. Trent admitted that there were still many mysteries beyond the border and asked if Yasha knew something they didn't. Yasha wished them the best of luck against the Krynn. Trent thanked her and told her to find him if she was ever near Rexxentrum. Relationships 'Oremid Hass' He appears to be on friendly terms with Oremid Hass. They fought off the Xhorhasian assault together, attended the Victory Pit together and were drinking on the balcony together discussing matters of state at the afterparty. Oremid refers to him as his friend and apologizes for his blunt interrogatory nature by saying he's just "studious." Character Information Abilities Trent has powerful magical abilities, being able to levitate himself, electrocute a Xhorhas assassin to death and modify the memories of his students. Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Cerberus Assembly Category:Rexxentrum